Harry Potter and the missing Weasley
by Hermoniegfreak89
Summary: this is a story of daring action and secret love. Harry and the missing Weasley, Who would have thought! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the missing Weasley

**Chapter 1**

**The brilliant letter**

It was a warm summer day and Harry Potter was up in his room listening to Dudley Dursley whine his way into having a party. Harry Potter was a very miserable resident at number 4 Privet Drive. But then again, Harry was not exactly your average household resident. Harry Potter was a wizard, and not just any wizard, he was the boy who lived. He had become famous by defeating the dark Lord Voldermort at a mere one year old and it was really all because of his mothers love for her one and only son, not some amazing powers he had possessed or anything, just love.

"Oh mummy, I'll clean up the mess that the others leave behind," Dudley moaned, trying to convince his overly protective and overly clean mother to let him throw a 17th birthday party for himself. Dudley was really already 17, but all his parents did was get him a brand new car and Dudley, being the spoiled, over protected brat that he was, wanted more.

"Come now Petunia, let the boy have a little fun with his friends. He is a man now and I believe he deserves it," said Uncle Vernon, taking Dudleys side, as always.

"Well, alright. I guess it's okay, just as long as you make my house spick and span, just the way I've left it. If I get back and it's a mess, you'll be in big trouble mister," replied aunt Petunia, finally caving. Harry just knew she would, she let her Duddykins have anything he darn well pleased. Harry wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea, but at least he could remain upstairs, away from all the people he distasted the most. This would be a good chance to catch up on some homework. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would be gone to see Aunt Marge and her "finest batch of pups," as she so exuberantly put it.

"Thank you mummy," said Dudley, sounding as if Christmas had come early. Harry was very surprised that Dudley actually thanked his mother, he usually just went on his way, making sure everything in his life was just as he wanted it. Dudley wanted this party bad and Harry could tell. There was probably some girl he wanted to go out with and he knew a big party would get any girls attention.

"Oh great," Harry thought, "another girl that going to be giggling five feet down the hall while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are out." The thought of Dudley and some girl kissing made Harry want to vomit, but Harry held the impulse. Dudley had made a forcible but good deal with Harry the first time one of Dudleys girlfriends had come over.

"Now you listen here you freak of nature," Dudley had whispered into Harry's ear, "you don't tell me mum and dad about my girl here and you won't be beaten to a pulp, Okay?"

"Okay," replied Harry, cringing at the thought of actually being touched by one of Dudleys cronies and at the thought of Dudley getting away with yet another thing he was doing wrong behind his parents backs. All of the sudden, Hedwig flew into Harry's room, dropping a letter on his bed and swooped into her cage. Hedwig was Harry's trusty owl and she had just made a very long flight, Harry was sure. She had delivered three letters; One to the grounds keeper, Hagrid, at the magic wizarding school Harry went to, Hogwarts. One to Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley and the last to Harry's other best friend, Hermione Granger.

Harry was surprised to see a letter back so soon. Harry ran over to the letter, desperate for some kind of information on what was going on in the wizarding world, but all Harry saw was a telephone number and beneath it, a message that read,

Call me sometime... it's safer that way.

Love from,

Hermione

"Odd," thought Harry aloud. Hermione darn well knew Harry couldn't talk on the phone but then all of the sudden, Hedwig swooped down and turned the envelope upside down and out dropped come coins... just enough for Harry to make a telephone call from the pay phone across from the park.

"Genius," said Harry, making a mental note to thank Hermione for her brilliantness.

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me," sang Dudley as he went down the hall. All the sudden, the singing stopped and, of course, right in front of Harry's door. Harry knew Dudley was coming to celebrate his newest victory by rubbing it in Harry's face that once again, he had gotten everything and Harry got nothing. Harry ran and quickly stuck his phone money in his side table drawer and just in time for Dudley to barge in.

"Hey weasel brain," Dudley teased. "I just wanted to let you know, me mum is letting me have that party and I don't want you to have anything to do with it. Do I make myself absolutely clear?"

"Crystal," replied Harry. "So when is this big shenanigan?"

"Friday night. Why do you want to know? You have to stay upstairs or I'll tell mum and dad that you were being a nutter and they'll kick you out for sure," Dudley spat. Harry was used to these idle threats by now and was quite sure that Aunt Petunia wouldn't dare throw Harry out of the house but none the less, Harry still didn't like the sound of it.

"I just wanted to know when exactly I should be prepared to lock myself up in this hell hole," replied Harry. He really wanted to know just when to call Hermione.

"Oh, well, that's what I thought," said Dudley, trying and failing miserably to recover from his little tantrum. With that, he turned and left, practically slamming the door behind him.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you dim witted half brain," said Harry under his breath after Dudley had left. Harry then knew that Friday was his night and with that thought to cheer him up, Harry decided to go downstairs and get supper started early.

Harry went down the steps and was walking down the hall when he heard the voice of his Uncle Vernon.

"Potter, get down here," Uncle Vernon screamed.

"I'm right here, no need to yell," Harry tried to say in a polite manner.

"What in the ruddy hell are you doing down here so quick," Uncle Vernon gasped, probably assuming that Harry had used magic.

"I came down to get a head start on supper," Harry replied in a would be polite tone, already starting to get annoyed with his uncle.

"Well, that is an unexpected surprise."

"Yeah well...," Harry's voice trailed off.

"I just wanted to say that we, that is, Aunt Petunia and I, have decided to let Dudley throw his little party and I am warning you now boy, you'd just better stay up in that room of yours or you're going to the dogs. Have you got that," said Uncle Vernon in a threating tone.

"Yes, I've got it. Now may I go get started on supper," Harry asked in a bitter tone.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I don't really give a rats tail what you do, just don't interfere with Duds party and we'll be just fine," replied Uncle Vernon in a somewhat less angry tone.

Harry cooked a decent supper that night and after everyone had eaten, Harry cleaned up the mess and went up to his room. Harry sat down on his bed, with a full stomach and a full mind as well. Harry was already thinking of the questions he wanted to ask Hermione. Harry missed her a lot and couldn't wait to hear her voice. With these uplifting thoughts in his head, Harry stripped down to his boxers, went over to Hedwig, gave her the treat she deserved for being do diligent, checked to see his money was still safe and then fell into bed with a smile, hoping to hear some good news on Friday.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A mysterious acting Aunt 

Harry woke up the next morning with good prospects. Today was Thursday. Harry's aunt and uncle were leaving today and Harry couldn't wait until they were gone. Just as Harry was pulling on his socks, he heard a very familiar roar.

"Potter, get down here," screamed Uncle Vernon. Harry yanked open his door and walked down the stairs.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," said Harry, in the most polite tone he could manage.

"Help your Aunt Petunia and I carry our bags out to the car," snarled Uncle Vernon. Harry usually hated helping his aunt and uncle out of the house but this time Harry was glad to help them. The faster they were out of Harry's way, the better.

"Good-bye my little duddykins," said Aunt Petunia, grotesquely hugging and kissing all over Dudley's chubby face. At the sight of this, Harry scooped all the bags with big flowers all over them, went outside and arranged them as neatly as possible in the trunk. Uncle Vernon came outside with his bags and put them in the trunk next to Aunt Petunia's and turned to Harry.

"Now, you remember, while your aunt and I are out, you'd better behave."

"Yes Uncle Vernon," said Harry, trying to get his relatives to leave as quickly as posible. Harry turned and walked back into the house, asuming that Uncle Vernon was finished. Harry walked into the front landing and straight past his aunt and cousin, still saying their good-byes, when all of the sudden, Harry felt a bony but firm grip on his shoulder. Harry turned to see what was going on, but before he knew it, Aunt Petunia had pulled him into a tight hug. Harry was shocked that she would even do this and as quickly as she had grabbed him, she let go.

"Um, what was that for," Harry asked, looking utterly bewildered. Aunt Petunia just gave him a look, a look Harry had never seen before. It looked as though she really did care for Harry and she that knew something Harry did not. Before Harry could ask any questions, his aunt just walked right out the front door. Harry stood there, totally shocked and now had a million more questions in his mind. All of the sudden, Dudley slammed the door and was grinning from ear to ear, apparently not seeing the hug Aunt Petunia and Harry had just shared.

"Now that they are out of my way, I can get started on this party," said Dudley, absolutely beaming. Harry hardly noticed all of this as he was thinking about why his aunt would do something like that. Harry walked back up to his room and closed the door behind him.

"What in the hell does she know," Harry questioned himself. Harry needed to know what she knew but there was no way to ask her now. She was gone. Harry sat down on his bed and looked at the clock. It was only five o'clock and Harry realized just how hungry he was. Harry went downstairs to grab a small bite to eat. He went and got an apple from the refrigerator and started back upstairs when he heard Dudley speaking to someone.

"Yeah, I know, but I've heard that she is willing to do anything fun," said Dudley. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that his cousin was talking about the girl he was trying to impress. Dudley looked up and saw Harry was listening to his conversation and threw Harry a dirty look. Harry was not surprised by his cousins childish behavior, but nonetheless, threw back an equally dirty look. Harry tuned away without care and went back upstairs to his room. Harry sat on the edge of his bed, eating his apple and thinking about all of the things he had to tell Hermione tomorrow. Without warning, a very small owl flew into the window, breaking Harry from his thoughts. It was none other than Harrys best friend, Ron's owl, Pig. Pig zoomed around Harry's room excitedly before dropping the letter and settling into Hedwigs cage. Harry ripped open the letter thinking there actually might be some answers to his inquires, but there were none. All Harry found was a small note that read,

Harry,

Hermione told me about her plans. Dad says it is a good idea because it is all muggle things and nobody would understand any of it if it got intercepted. My folks and Percy are on speaking terms again. Mum says hello and hopes everything is well. Hope you are okay good buddy. Can't wait for Quidditch!

-Ron

Harry read the note over again. Harry was glad that Percy was not being a pompous ass now and was also happy to hear that Mrs. Weasley was acting somewhat normal again. Harry too, was excited about Quidditch. Harry needed no answers from Ron. By this time tomorrow, he would be getting all of his answers from Hermione. Harry walked over to the cage where Hedwig and Pig were now biting at each other for food.

"Okay you two, stop that," said Harry in stern tone. At once, the twittering stopped. Harry took pig out of the cage, gave him an owl treat and brought him over to the window. Pig gave Harry an affectionate nibble on his finger and flew off. Harry was in a very good mood. He had forgotten about his aunt completely. He even finished up his History of Magic essay before he went to bed. Downstairs, Harry could hear Dudley decorating for his party. Harry just smiled. Tomorrow, Dudley would be having a party and Harry would be talking to his best friend. He got up from his desk and got undressed. He pulled some pajama pants on, took all of his dirty clothes and put them in his hamper, and fell into his bed. Harry smiled, knowing he would soon be speaking to his friend and receiving answers. What Harry didn't know about tomorrow was that a very special person was going to change his _life_ forever.


End file.
